Babysitting? Me?
by x.MissWhitneyBex.x
Summary: When FBI agent Caitlyn Gellar was forced to babysit a couple of rockstars, she thought she was downgraded and taken for granted but did her boss have his reasons for giving her the assignment of a particular famous band?


**Haiiiiiiiii! I'm back! And in FLORIDA! How are you all this fine Summer holiday? I'm back surprisingly with yet another story... Now, I have three new Camp Rock fics being posted this summer and to say I'm really happy with them. I have Hold It In, Wild Ones and this (Babysitting? Me?) but this is the second to be posted even though I did Wild Ones before Hold It In. Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Thanks!**

**-Bex**

* * *

_Caitlyn's POV_

Woah-okay. They have got to be kidding me, right? "I'm a senior agent in the FBI and I am stuck babysitting a bunch of popstars? I haven't shadowed anyone since my training and junior years. And I was 21 then!" I said to the Deputy Chief.

"I know, Agent Gellar. But this case is highly important." Michael said.

"How?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"By using these 'popstars' we catch the drug dealer." he replied, kicking his feet up onto his desk.

"How?" I asked intrigued.

"By using them as bait. They know a dealer and who doesn't love good guys gone bad?" he chuckled.

"Okay... True. But how are we going to even do this? This is complete bullshit, why can't you use a junior agent?" I asked.

"Because they don't have your training, Agent Gellar." Michael grinned, folding his arms

"Fine but you owe me..." I mumbled, crossing my own arms. "When do I meet them?" I grumbled.

...

I got out of my Range Rover and eyed the mansion. Rolling my eyes, I got my large suitcase out of the boot and locked my car, going up to the front door.

"Ah you must be Catherine." A man said from behind me. I turned and glared at him. He looked roughly my age.

"It's Caitlyn." I said, one eyebrow going up.

"Yeah, well. We're not here to learn names. You're here to protect our asses." he said.

"You know what, I'm going." I said, struggling with my suitcase as he stood, laughing to himself.

"Then get fired." The man said.

"Which one are you?" I asked, standing still.

"Nate." Nate said.

"Well, Nate. You're a fucking ass." I said.

"Ouch." he mumbled. "Wait a sec," he came closer to me, almost examining my presence. "I know you." he finally said.

"Do you?" I started heating up, dragging a hand through my hair.

"Yeah..." Nate said, scrunching his eyebrows. "Camp Rock." he finally said.

"Camp what?" I asked dumbly.

"Caitlyn Gellar. Wannabe music producer." Nate said, circling me. "You gave up music to be a spy?" he asked surprised.

"An agent. Different thing." I said, gritting my teeth and cocking my hip to the side, checking my nails.

"What happened to you?" he mumbled, shaking his head slightly.

"What happened to me? What happened to you, you ass?!" I retorted. "You never answered my calls or texts or e-mails. Now I'm stuck for months under the same roof as your royal fucking presence!" I jabbed his chest, hard.

"Woah! Already on the bad side of our protector. Way to go bro." Shane said, chuckling. Jason suddenly ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"It's you!" he said happily.

"What the fuck? Jason, get off the poor woman." Shane said, dragging him off. I started to laugh and Shane looked at me closely. "Caitlyn? Little Caitlyn Gellar?" he hugged me and laughed. "It's you!"

"Yes, now off." I said, pushing him away. "Quick question? Do you still see Mitchie?"

"Yes!" Shane grinned. "It's nearly our ten year anniversary." he said proudly. I smiled.

"Surprisingly, I haven't seen her in two months." I shrugged. "She never told me if you were still together. Seems you are." I winked, punching his shoulder. "Now, I'm here for business... Show me my room, please." I smiled sweetly as Jason got my suitcase and Nate the other.

"Let us get that for you." Jason smiled, gesturing me to follow Shane.

"You guys went big." I said, stepping into their mansion.

"We had to. Family over every single week." Nate said. "You would know that." he eyed me, going upstairs. I did know. I used to go to family reunions and basically was practically family to them. All because I hung out with Nate almost every day. Every hour. Obviously not the case now...

"Your room." Shane smiled, pointing to an open door. I entered and took in the surroundings.

"It's alright." I shrugged. "Put the suitcases by the bed. Be careful with that one, it contains my guns." Nate quickly put it beside the bed and jumped.

"Shit!" he mumbled. "G-guns?" he asked me, eyes wide. I nodded casually.

"If I am to protect you, I'll need guns." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Of course." Jason said, eyeing Nate.

"Now a few ground rules." I started, pacing slowly in front of them. "Don't touch my guns. Do not disturb me when I am on a call or asleep or doing private things..."

"What private things?" Jason asked. Shane, Nate and I eyed him. "Oh. Those private things..." he mumbled quietly.

"And don't piss me off. Because I swear I can shoot your brains out in ten seconds spare." I warned.

"We will take these rules seriously." Shane promised.

"Definitely." Jason confirmed happily.

"Good." I said, glaring at Nate. "Also, don't question me about what happened after we last saw each other."

"Why not?" Nate smirked slightly.

"Because." I whispered. "Now, let me get changed. Out." I ordered, pushing Nate out after his brothers. He dripped the doorframe and turned to face me.

"I'm sorry. I had my reasons." he begged. I looked away and sighed.

"Out." I pushed him back and shut the door, locking it. Going over to my suitcases, I put the one containing my guns under my bed, hidden. I took a black high-waist shorts and a navy camisole and got changed out of my day clothes into those. I went over to my shoes suitcase and got UGG boots out. My black fur ones and put them on. Styling my hair quickly, I left my room and went downstairs to explore.

It was 'fate' when I saw Nate lounging in the hot-tub. "Wanna join?" he asked, closing his eyes. Eyeing his glass of OJ, I smirked.

"Do I look like I can join you in there?" I asked seductively, pulling the hem of my shirt slightly up when he looked at me.

Gulping, he replied with a shrug and a answer. "Maybe." he winked, smirking. I pulled my tank off and stood in my bra and shorts as he gulped again. I walked slowly to him and sat on the marble floor, grabbing his juice and taking a sip from it. Sighing contently, I poured the contents onto his head. "What the fuck?! You ruined the- Fuck you!" Nate yelled, standing up and growling at me.

"Oops. Sorry, Nathaniel." I pouted, feigning sadness and innocence.

"You're sick." he hissed, getting out and going inside. Oh, am I now? I smirked.

* * *

**Hoped you liked that!**


End file.
